User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Mage
Kamen Rider Mage is a character in Kamen Rider: Battride War series. Mage start out as a series of NPC Troopers led by the general type Mage with a Red Cape, which are originate from Wizard's summer movie Magic Land. The Mages from TV series are soon introduced in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X, whereas Mayu Inamori as playable, while the Blue Mage/Yuzuru Iijima and Green Mage/Masahiro Yamamoto as Tag Partners separately. Biography When she learns that Misa died from the creation of Medusa (and that Misa's heart no longer remained, as she had hoped), and that Medusa killed her parents, proven further by Medusa destroying the keychain that Misa gave her to remind her of her family, which is also the one thing that supported Mayu's lonely life, she falls into despair. However, she overcomes her despair and suppresses her inner Phantom much like how Haruto did in the Sabbath. When asked by a baffled Medusa for the reasons she managed to do so, Mayu says that Misa saved her; Mayu seems to have been able to hold on to her hope by remembering Misa saying that she alone decides her beginning and end, refusing to let the monster who destroyed her family destroy her life. Due to the unusual feat, she is soon contacted by The White Wizard and offered to be trained to be a mage like Haruto, which Mayu takes up without hesitation. Afterwards, Mayu and The White Wizard teleport away to somewhere, supposedly to begin her training as a magician. Mayu returns and transforms to face Medusa once again in order to avenge her late family. She later defeats Medusa using the Holy Ring; given by the White Wizard in exchange for Haruto's Infinity ring. She was later asked by Haruto what will she do now. She replies that she will protect people from the Phantoms by hunting them down. After The White Wizard/Fueki was revealed to be Wiseman as well, Mayu becomes one of the targets for one of Fueki's plan for the new Sabbath, thus kidnapped by a brainwashed Yuzuru. Once the Sabbath is foiled by Beast, later the death of Fueki and Koyomi at the hands of Gremlin, Mayu, along with Yuzuru and Yamamoto joins the fight against Gremlin. When she is about to be killed by an evolved Gremlin due to her long black hair, she is saved by Haruto. After the final battle, she joins a police force under Rinko's guidance. In Sengoku Battle Wizard Arc, Mayu, Yuzuru and Masahiro arrived to protect Rinko, Kizaki, and Kosuke from the copies of Phantom Carbuncle in the hidden fortress of the late-Fueki. However, the Mages were overpowered by the appearance of Phantom Ogre as a result having them critically wounded. Details This detail is about playable version of Mage, which is Mayu. Besides having a similar playstyle as Wizard and Beast, including DiEnd, like Ryuki and Hibiki Riders (including an updated Hibiki as of 4th-X update), she can summon her PlaMonster Garuda via R1/↓, even when during an attack combo. Her only finisher is using Holy Ring. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *''to be added'' Vehicle/Transportation Emulating Beast's pre-Battride War use on Falco Mantle as a Transportation Mode and its playstyle, the Mage version of Mayu uses Gravity Ring. As for the NPC Trooper of Mage as they are based on movie version, they use a broomstick Ridescraper, which act as one of their personal weapons as well, but never being used in the three previous Battride War game series as transportation mode during a certain chasing time missions. Category:Blog posts